Forgotten
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Calvin and Susie left their pals behind when they came home from school. Now Hobbes and Mr. Bun must find their way home...all by themselves. But will their two friends remember them when they arrive? R&R please! Now with CalvinxSusie romance! REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

"Hobbes, hurry up!" yelled the boy.

"Sheesh! I'm coming, Calvin!" replied his tiger. He rolled his eyes as he followed. The overexcited six-year old accidentally hit a tree in his joy. "Ow! Who put that tree there?" Hobbes rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"Hurry up, or the bus is gonna leave without us-again!"

Calvin nodded. He stood up, and shook his head. "What were we doing again?" The blow to his head had done more damage than expected. Hobbes rolled his eyes, and dragged him onto the bus. To everyone else, it looked like Calvin was crawling along on his belly while pushing Hobbes along in front of him.

* * *

_He's so weird,_ thought Susie. She sighed, and stroked Mr. Bun's fluffy ears. "I'm taking you to school for show and tell today. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'll be just fine." Susie smiled, took out a brush, and started to brush Mr. Bun's fur. "You want to look your best for show and tell, don't you? I want to make a good impression on..." Here she lowered her voice. _"Him." _Mr. Bun nodded. He knew who she meant.

* * *

Okay, that was the prologue! Wait for more! I meant for this to be a oneshot, but decided to chapterize it instead!


	2. Goin' Insane

"This is Hobbes, a ferocious tiger. You cross him, you're dead! MANDIBLES OF DEATH, THAT'S WHAT HE HAS!" yelled Calvin. Proudly, Hobbes slashed the air with his claws, flashing his fangs in a predatory smile. No one even blinked an eyelid. All they saw was the stuffed tiger flop forwards. Pointing, they laughed their heads off. Calvin fumed at this apparent insult to his dignity and leapt at a boy called Jhonny Hazelnuut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME! I'M DYIIIIIIING!" Those were the words of Jhonny H., who was being bitten and kicked by Calvin. Mrs. Wormwood saw and ran over, beginning to smack Calvin with an umbrella.

"Mr. Calvin, stop that this instant!" she growled with each whack, lifting the umbrella above her head for a final strike of doom.

Hey, where did she get that? Calvin thought, just before the umbrella hit him in the head, crumpling onto itself and knocking him out. Mrs. Wormwood dragged him roughly to his desk and threw him into his chair. Clanging against the hard red plastic, his head slipped to one side "And stay there!" she yelled, tossing Hobbes on top of him.

"YOW!" To Calvin, foot-long claws had just stuck into him, and he was being crushed by 20 pounds of tiger. As you have probably guessed, he had regained consciousness. fast. Hobbes was not very comfortable either. Would you be if a seemingly insane teacher grabbed you, threw you into the air, and all the while was yelling practically in your ear?

I don't think so. Hobbes wasn't, at least.

After Calvin recovered from being crushed and clawed by Hobbes and managed to sit up, just in time to see Susie skip joyfully to the front of the classroom. She was holding Mr. Bun, who was sitting up and waving. No one noticed. To them, all that showed up was a stuffed bunny dangling from Susie's hand by its paw. The class stared blankly as Susie began a long, boring speech about how Mr. Bun was a nice little bunny who wanted to be everyone's friend and all that sentimental stuff. Calvin yawned and absentmindedly touched one of the scratches on his cheek. "Yow!" he squealed.

Susie glared daggers at him. "I'm talking. You shouldn't interrupt." The last word was viciously spat out like a curse.

Calvin flicked a fresh spitball at her in reply. Agitated, she instantly called out, "MRS. WORMWOOD!" Immediately, their teacher heard and responded to the distress signal. Oh dear-poor Calvin. Once more, he was whacked by the umbrella. Luckily, this time the blow was not so hard, due to the fact that the umbrella was broken, and Calvin remained conscious, though dizzied. Yay for him.

Hobbes glared at Calvin. "You just had to do that, right?"

"So what? It's got nothing to do with you! I'm the one who's getting hurt!" Calvin gestured to the painful bump swelling up on his head to emphasize his point.

"I'm getting hurt too! I don't want to get thrown like that again." Hobbes groaned as he remembered the shock that had coursed through him, causing temporary paralysis...his tail was still tingling.

"What makes you think she will?" the blond asked with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"I dunno, but it hurt! Do you want that to happen to me again?"

"Maybe," Calvin replied with a slight grin on his face.

"WHAT!"

Calvin and Hobbes leapt at each other, and their screams and yells filled the room. To the class, Calvin was making all the noise, and Hobbes was simply flopping around in his hand like a piece of dirty laundry in the wind.

"Please ignore Mr. Calvin. Susie, you were saying?" asked Mrs. Wormwood in a surprisingly calm tone of voice. Susie nodded thankfully, and continued on with her flowery speech about the wonderfullness of Mr. Bun.

"Well, Mr. Bun and I are going to dance a happy little dance! And dance and dance..."

After 10 minutes, everyone, including Mrs. Wormwood, had fallen asleep.

"And you can join in! What? Everyone's asleep?" Susie's joy changed to anger, and she furiously whacked Johnny, the closest kid, on the head. "WAKE UP!" she screeched. Johnny woke with a yelp of pain, which subsequently awakened everyone else as well. "And you can join in!" she repeated again, this time in a slightly vicious voice. Everyone stared.

Calvin muttered, "Yeah, like I'd want to."

Susie heard, became incredibly agitated, and threw a ruler from Mrs. Wormwood's desk at him.


	3. The Incredible Journey

Calvin's yell of pain as he was hit with the ruler, combined with Susie's shrieks of triumph, instantly awoke Mrs. Wormwood. (She had fallen asleep as well.) She rose over them, a forboding figure.

"Mr. Calvin, Miss Susie, to the principal's office _NOW_," she commanded with a razor-toned voice.

Yipes.

* * *

"This is all _your_ fault, Calvin. You're going to answer to my parents if I can't get my master's degree!" snarled Susie in a tone like a mad dog. Her hands were jammed in her pockets, and she wasn't looking up at all. Calvin gulped. He hoped she wasn't going to... she did. 

"YOU'RE AN INSENSITIVE JERK WITH NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! YOU CARE FOR NO ONE BUT YOU AND THAT STUPID OLD STUFFED TIGER!"

_What?_ She'd insulted Hobbes? No way was she going to get away with that!

SLAP!

PUNCH!

WHAM!

"Mr. Calvin, Miss Susie!" It was the principal, Mr. Butthead. He looked down at them, his face shadowed, his voice dark and dripping with steel.

Oh dear. Now they were in biiiiiiiiig trouble.

* * *

Calvin trudged home dejectedly. The gloomy, overcast sky reflected his feelings. A detention, and a call home. Boy, was he dead. He sighed, and flopped down under a tree. That was when he remembered that he had forgotten something. An orange, stripy something. 

"Oh no! HOBBES!"

He ran back to the school in a blur of red and yellow and-crashed head-on into the door.

Ouchie wouchies.

Calvin sat down, stared at the door, and cried. "Hobbes! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

And it was a Friday, too.

* * *

Susie sighed. "My parents won't be happy." She stuck her hands in her pockets desparingly. Mr. Bun was the only person...erm...bunny who could comfort her now. But where was he? Then she remembered. "Oh no! He's back at school!" She gasped in horror. But she couldn't turn back to get him now... 

She found herself turning around and walking back, despite her desperate efforts to stop herself. She found the door locked, and then she saw Calvin sitting in front, his head on his knees. He looked up at her with tear-streaked eyes. "What are _you_ coming back for?"

"Mr. Bun," she said softly.

"Oh. I forgot Hobbes."

"I see."

"Well, it's getting late. See you Monday."

"Yeah, see you." She adjusted her backpack, and slowly walked away from the door, trying to understandthe feelings that were tumbling about within her head. What were they? Pity? Disguest? Like? (She refused to think "love.")

* * *

"MOM! MOM! I LEFT HOBBES AT SCHOOL!" Calvin was sobbing as he ran into the house. He rushed towards her, and bumped into her, sending the large pot of vegetable noodle soup she was carrying to the table flying. It went through the window, and burned up the garden. Well, not literally. But you get the idea. His mother stared in shock. 

"Well, if you didn't carry that stuffed tiger around with you all the time, none of this would have happened," she snarled as she walked to the stove to prepare another pot of soup. She had used up all the tomatoes for that soup!

* * *

"Hey, bunny?" Hobbes crawled out from under the desk, and stretched his cramped legs. 

"What?" Mr. Bun hopped out, and looked at the tiger with curious eyes.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"Duh, they will! Susie would never leave me behind!"

Hobbes pondered for a moment. "But it's Friday. I can't stand not having Calvin to pounce on for three days!"

"True, and I'll miss Susie's pretend tea!"

The two animals sat in thought.

"Have you ever read _The Incredible Journey_? Or watched the movie?" asked Mr. Bun.

"Read the book. You?"

"Read the book as well."

"Why did you ask that?"

"How about we make an Incredible Journey of our own?"

"Um...why not?"

And so, two (stuffed) animals crept out of the window, and started towards an epic journey that would change the lives of many forever.

* * *

Wow, I'm expanding my horizons!Calvin/Susie fluff! 


	4. Mission Impossible

**A/N:** Sorry for the big fat delay! The following chapters will mostly focus on Hobbes and Mr. Buns' attempts to make it home, with perhaps a few asides to Calvin and Susie.

And if anything in here sounds unrealistic, feel free to comment!

* * *

"Look!" cried Hobbes, pointing at the street. He and Mr. Bun had been waiting until sunrise, and finally a car was approaching the school.

"Here's the plan," he explained. "As soon as this car leaves, we pounce on it! We cling on until it reaches our neighborhood, and then we jump off! Simple, no?"

"What if the driver sees us and kicks us off?" asked Mr. Bun worriedly.

"Hmm...you're small, so no worries there. I'll crouch down low, so he shouldn't notice anything. If he does see, we jump off and follow from a distance."

"Geez, that's a risky plan," muttered Mr. Bun. "But it's better than nothing!" The two animals crouched in the bushes, watching the car pull up. As it passed by, they leapt! Hobbes' claws snagged on the bumper, and Mr. Bun grabbed on to the tiger's tail. The two of them were buffeted by the slipstream, but Mr. Bun still managed to crawl up Hobbe's back and onto the bumper, while Hobbes forced his hindquarters to leap onto it. He raised one paw and gave Mr. Bun a thumbs-up, but the rabbit was unable to return it.

_This was a bad idea!_ he was thinking. _We should just have waited, instead of doing something insane like this!_ But jumping would be even more insane-there was a high probability he'd be killed! While staying here was risky as well, it was nowhere as risky as jumping off now! Oh, he wanted to cry, but the speed of the car was forcing tears from his eyes anyways.

Finally, the car slowed, and Mr. Bun stood up on his hind legs to clear the dust and grime from his eyes.

"Ack, it hurts!" he whimpered. Hobbes leaned over and took a light lick, brushing some dust away.

"Thanks," muttered the rabbit. "Should we jump off now?"

Hobbes took a look around and gulped. They were in completely unfamiliar territory, and the car had only stopped at a red light.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Now!" He quickly leapt from the car, with Mr. Bun tumbling behind. The two landed in a patch of grass, groaning slightly as they were bruised.

"Why did we jump?" asked Mr. Bun, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I don't recognize this place!"

"That's why we jumped! We don't want to get too far from home," explained Hobbes. "Now, how shall we solve this problem?"

"Why don't we just sit here and think?" suggested Mr. Bun. "Maybe some deus ex machina will come along!"

* * *

"Mommy, look!" squealed Maria. Her face was pressed against the glass of the window as she looked out.

"What?" asked her mother, feeling rather bored-her daughter was always squealing over something or the other.

"It's a cute little bunny and tiger! We have to go save them!" she squealed. "Please?"

The woman looked up and stared in surprise. Indeed, there were two stuffed animals sitting at the side of the road. They seemed a little scruffy, but nothing a little thread and washing couldn't fix. What's more, there was quite a jam, so retrieving the toys wouldn't be dangerous. So the woman inched closer to the side of the road, then opened the door, reached out, and grabbed the two toys, yanking them into the car and throwing them onto the passenger seat.

"Yay!" cried Maria happily.

* * *

Now that had been unexpected. One moment they were sitting in the grass, thinking of hitching another ride, when usddnely they were grabbed and hurled into a car.

"I'm gonna call you Bun-Bun and you Stripy!" screamed a high-pitched young voice.

"WHY, DEAR GOD, WHY?" exclaimed Hobbes. The girl seemed not to hear-no surprise there, seeing as she had no true imaginative ability. Right now she was giggling while chewing on a carrot stick, and holding a decapitated Barbie in the other hand. No seat belt, of course.

Mr. Bun fainted right then and there, once he realized what fate awaited them.


	5. Toy Story

**A/N:** Sorry for the big fat delay! The following chapters will mostly focus on Hobbes and Mr. Buns' attempts to make it home, with perhaps a few asides to Calvin and Susie.

And if anything in here sounds unrealistic, feel free to comment!

* * *

"Look!" cried Hobbes, pointing at the street. He and Mr. Bun had been waiting until sunrise, and finally a car was approaching the school.

"Here's the plan," he explained. "As soon as this car leaves, we pounce on it! We cling on until it reaches our neighborhood, and then we jump off! Simple, no?"

"What if the driver sees us and kicks us off?" asked Mr. Bun worriedly.

"Hmm...you're small, so no worries there. I'll crouch down low, so he shouldn't notice anything. If he does see, we jump off and follow from a distance."

"Geez, that's a risky plan," muttered Mr. Bun. "But it's better than nothing!" The two animals crouched in the bushes, watching the car pull up. As it passed by, they leapt! Hobbes' claws snagged on the bumper, and Mr. Bun grabbed on to the tiger's tail. The two of them were buffeted by the slipstream, but Mr. Bun still managed to crawl up Hobbes' back and onto the bumper, while Hobbes forced his hindquarters to leap onto it. He raised one paw and gave Mr. Bun a thumbs-up, but the rabbit was unable to return it.

_This was a bad idea!_ he was thinking. _We should just have waited, instead of doing something insane like this!_ But jumping would be even more insane-there was a high probability he'd be killed! While staying here was risky as well, it was nowhere as risky as jumping off now! Oh, he wanted to cry, but the speed of the car was forcing tears from his eyes anyways.

Finally, the car slowed, and Mr. Bun stood up on his hind legs to clear the dust and grime from his eyes.

"Ack, it hurts!" he whimpered. Hobbes leaned over and took a light lick, brushing some dust away.

"Thanks," muttered the rabbit. "Should we jump off now?"

Hobbes took a look around and gulped. They were in completely unfamiliar territory, and the car had only stopped at a red light.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Now!" He quickly leapt from the car, with Mr. Bun tumbling behind. The two landed in a patch of grass, groaning slightly as they were bruised.

"Why did we jump?" asked Mr. Bun, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I don't recognize this place!"

"That's why we jumped! We don't want to get too far from home," explained Hobbes. "Now, how shall we solve this problem?"

"Why don't we just sit here and think?" suggested Mr. Bun. "Maybe some deus ex machina will come along!"

* * *

"Mommy, look!" squealed Maria. Her face was pressed against the glass of the window as she looked out.

"What?" asked her mother, feeling rather bored-her daughter was always squealing over something or the other.

"It's a cute little bunny and tiger! We have to go save them!" she squealed. "Please?"

The woman looked up and stared in surprise. Indeed, there were two stuffed animals sitting at the side of the road. They seemed a little scruffy, but nothing a little thread and washing couldn't fix. What's more, there was quite a jam, so retrieving the toys wouldn't be dangerous. So the woman inched closer to the side of the road, then opened the door, reached out, and grabbed the two toys, yanking them into the car and throwing them onto the passenger seat.

"Yay!" cried Maria happily.

* * *

Now that had been unexpected. One moment they were sitting in the grass, thinking of hitching another ride, when suddnely they were grabbed and hurled into a car.

"I'm gonna call you Bun-Bun and you Stripy!" screamed a high-pitched young voice.

"WHY, DEAR GOD, WHY?" exclaimed Hobbes. The girl seemed not to hear-no surprise there, seeing as she had no true imaginative ability. Right now she was giggling while chewing on a carrot stick, and holding a decapitated Barbie in the other hand. No seat belt, of course.

Mr. Bun fainted right then and there, once he realized what fate awaited them.

* * *

Later on, at Maria's house, the two animals were experiencing the terrible torture of "tea parties." They were forced into ridiculous costumes and force-fed cookies that didn't even come close to their mouths. Mr. Bun had had his own share of this kind of thing, but Susie had understood that he was real and not forced the cookies or tea if he didn't want them. But noooooo, he had to endure this torture.

"Dear god, kill me now," muttered Hobbes as he choked on another cookie, spitting out the crumbs when Maria wasn't looking. Even if she had been, all she would've seen was crumbs falling off his face. As said, she had no true imaginative ability. And the decapitated Barbie...was it a grim preview of their own fates?

* * *

A/N: Oh no, toynapping! Now what will happen? As a matter of fact, I'm not sure! I welcome suggestions!


End file.
